In the related art, a passenger detection device that detects a passenger seated on a seat with a load sensor provided on a seat of a vehicle is known. In addition, a passenger detection device that detects a passenger by imaging inside of a vehicle with a camera is also known.
Examples of related art include JP 9-150662A, JP 2007-198929A, and JP 2006-205844A.
However, as described above, the passenger detection device that detects the passenger by the load may erroneously determine that the passenger is seated due to a load of a baggage or the like placed on the seat. It is difficult to determine presence or absence of a passenger who is seated on the seat with high accuracy. In addition, in the passenger detection device that detects the passenger from a captured image of the camera, it is difficult to determine the presence or absence of the passenger with high accuracy depending on an imaging condition, in some cases.
Thus, a need exists for a passenger detection device and a passenger detection program which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.